


days of being wild

by velificatio



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velificatio/pseuds/velificatio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they hit the clockwise twist he swerves and barely misses bumping her off course.  Mal gasps then laughs, head thrown back and knuckles white on the steering wheel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	days of being wild

The third time she comes across Mr. Saito, in a luxuryVIP suite, just as the cold pulse of Somancin is beginning to enter Mal’s veinshe remarks:  _Novel as the technology is, you’d be surprised how unremarkable many subjects dreams I’ve toured are._

This time she is the dreamer. It’s as blatant a challenge as one can make indirectly.

There are four other subjects aside from Saito and herself. But only she has been training her mind in a research facility to hold the fabric of a dream together against the weight of reality. To push the technology’s limits beyond what’s considered achievable, and further.

Mal loves sharp dichotomies in her dreamscapes. Unassuming backdrops and architecture that spiral into the realm of the impossible. Constructing a downtown area, she fills the world with smoke, neon club lights, and sultry bodies slinking from one destination to another. She invites her companions to go drag racing in the finest sports cars, then bends the landscape into a Möbius strip right after their engines ignite. Any laws of gravity are moot point.

Mal’s wearing a red chiffon evening gown with a plunging back and her heels stay on as she hits the accelerator.  Her hair whips about her face, strands clinging on dark lipstick but she likes the challenge of speeding to the front of the pack despite her vision getting partially obscured.

She’s close behind Saito’s Lamborghini Aventador in her Renault Clio. It’s just the kind of rush she needed. When they hit the clockwise twist he swerves and barely misses bumping her off course.  Mal gasps then laughs, head thrown back and knuckles white on the steering wheel.

“ _Vous connard_!” She shouts at him as his tires skid on a turn and she rushes past him. In a flash Saito’s mouth forms a smile like it was drawn at knife point and Mal feels more than just adrenaline stirring in her.

They race until the clock runs out, neither seeming to remember the other dreamers who’d accompanied them. Mal comes awake with a deep inhale, her vision spotting from the room’s fluorescent lights. Excitement still pulses through her. She meets Saito’s gaze head on, with a smirk on her lips and arch in her brow.

Suffice to say, no sooner are they alone in the elevator then Mal is reeling him in by the tie. Saito’s kisses are hungry but not sloppy. There’s a fine tuned finesse to the way his tongue flicks over her upper lip, the confident press of his hand on her hip. He lets her set the pace, doesn’t try to wrest control but clearly demonstrates he can keep up with her.  _Or so he believes he can_ , Mal thinks and laughs again, huskier this time.

She rakes her nails along the back of Saito’s neck while he kisses her throat, guides his hand up to her breasts. Her little black number is shorter than what she’d sported in the dream, silk clinging from her arms down to just a ways above her knees. Dipping down Saito nips at her exposed bra strap and Mal shudders, bends one leg over his hip. Oh she  _must_  have him like this more often, the barely ruffled set of his suit contrasting so well with how electric and wild his hands are on her.

“Well, Mr. Saito,” Mal purrs after scratching over his scalp, “Was it remarkable enough for you?”

His erection is a firm bulge against her leg. Mal licks her lips and nudges against that pressure, gasping when Saito’s hand cups her ass.

He’s gritting through his teeth at her teasing but his voice is still deep and thrilling when he replies. “It was most impressive Ms. Miles.”


End file.
